


[Podfic] Will You by poisonivory

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Foggy's always joking when he asks Matt to marry him. Matt's always serious when he says yes.- OR -Five proposals Foggy forgot, and one Matt makes sure he'll remember.





	[Podfic] Will You by poisonivory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807618) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> This podfic was recorded for Podfic Broken Telephone 2017. Thanks so much to cantarina and idellaphod for this awesome challenge!

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BMarvel%5D+Will+You.mp3) (15.8 MB)

 **Length** : 00:25:35

 **Stream** :


End file.
